The Joker
by TayBee
Summary: When Mr. Banner tells a joke in biology, Bella realizes that getting a joke to surprise Edward is more difficult than she thought. Takes place after Twilight. I own nothing. First FF. COMPLETED!
1. The Start with Smokey

Mr. Banner never was a man for jokes. He was never a man for fun, actually. That must be why today is such an off day. Mr. Banner must have ripped the space time continuum or something. Because today, Mr. Banner not only told joke. He told a hilarious joke, _and I laughed at it._

Edward and I were sitting at our lab table at the beginning of class. We weren't talking, because I was to busy cramming for the pop quiz Alice warned me about at lunch. I knew I would do fine, Alice told me that, too, but I still wanted to refresh my memory. The last time we talked about mitosis was when Edward and I were just meeting, before we fell in love, before James, before _prom_. Ugh, it has been a long time since we talked about mitosis. Even with my eyes locked on my notes, I heard Mr. Banner enter the room. What surprised me was that Edward muttered under his breath, "Oh jeez."

"What?" I asked. This had me interested. Mr. Banner never sparked that kind of reaction in Edward.

"Mr. Banner is trying to decide if he is going to tell a joke to the class or not. He is leaning toward telling it." Edward said so low only I could hear.

"Mr. Banner wants to tell a joke?!" I spoke a little louder than Edward in my surprised state. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice.

Mr. Banner stepped to the front of the room at the same time that Edward hit his head on the table.

"Is it that lame a joke?" I asked Edward. His only response was a grumble.

"Ok class, before we start class today, I have a little question for you." Edward's forehead fell off the lab table into his lap. I looked back up to Mr. Banner, who was frowning at Edward.

Mr. Banner continued, "We have been talking about natural selection for a while now, so I was wondering if any of you had any theories as to why Smokey the Bear never reproduced."

The class started at him. Angela raised her hand in back, brave girl. Mr. Banner called on her. "Because he was not genetically fit to endure the winter?" Angela asked more than answered.

"Nope!" Mr. Banner said, popping the "p" in the word nope. "He never had kids because every time his wife got hot, he beat her with a shovel."

I lost it. I absolutely lost it. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor clutching my sides I was laughing so hard. I looked around the class and saw that every one else was laughing too, except Edward. He was still sitting on his stool, his head tilted and his eyebrows scrunched together, looking at me. He helped me back to my stool while I recovered my breath.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, that was just hilarious. I don't think I have ever heard a teacher tell a joke before." I retorted. Edward just looked forward and got out his notebook to pretend to learn things he already knew better than Mr. Banner himself. A thought occurred to me then. Edward hadn't laughed at the joke at all. In fact, he didn't even giggle.

"Didn't you think that was a funny joke?" I demanded.

"No. I knew the punch line before he even walked in the room." Edward replied simply.

That got me thinking. I knew that Edward had laughed before, but had he ever been able to truly laugh at a joke? At least, since he had been turned into a vampire? Any time someone decided to tell a joke, Edward knew the punch line before the person even started telling it. In one hundred years, had anyone ever been able to surprise Edward?

_I could surprise Edward. _My mind was the one that he couldn't read. If _I _told a joke, he wouldn't know the punch line. Edward deserved to laugh at a good joke for once. With that, I was decided, I _would _make Edward laugh. Mark my words.

* * *

Hi everyone! My name is TayBee!  
This is my first story to ever post to Fan Fiction, so I am _really _nervous!  
The story is now completed, so I hope you enjoy your read!  
Please review to let me know what you all think!  
I really hope you like it!  
Love Ya'll!  
TayBee.

P.S. If you have any ideas for a semi- original story, message me, and I may write it!  
I love to write, it is my escape!

© 1999 - 2008 Express Digital Graphics Inc.


	2. Knock Knock

I had been bugging Edward all day. When we reached his car, Alice and Jasper climbed in the back seat and I sat up front with Edward. That was when I started hounding him.

"You have seriously NEVER laughed at a joke in one hundred years!?" I couldn't believe it.

"Bella, love, we have gone over this. Any time some one tells me a joke, I know what is going to happen before they get to the best part. That's just the way it is. I have accepted that."

"I can't leave it like that." I exclaimed. "I am going to get you to laugh, Mr. Edward Cullen. Don't you doubt that." Edward just smirked.

"Fine, here we go, Mr. Stubborn." I thought for a moment, what was one of my favorite jokes?

"Ah, I got one. Knock Knock?" This was a killer joke. I knew I had him here.

"Who's there?" Edward replied.

"Interrupting Cow" I stated. Edward gave me a confused look. Alice started laughing in the backseat before Edward could reply.

"That's a good one, Bella. I have never heard that one before!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, I get it." Edward said. I caught on to what was happening.

"Thanks, Alice, stupid psychic." She saw the rest of the joke. The part where I interrupted Edward with some moo noises. Alice saw it, and Edward read her mind. _Fantastic_.

"Oops, sorry." Alice muttered from the backseat. "I didn't mean to see the answer"

"Yes you did, Alice" Edward said from the front seat. "You can't stand not knowing."

Alice growled and stuck her tongue out at Edward.

We pulled up to the house and all got out. I headed in to the house with Edward trailing behind me. Of course, he caught up pretty fast. Jasper ran up to the other side of me, I was surprised by his sudden proximity.

"Well Bella, _I_ don't read minds or see the future, so _I _don't know how that joke went. Will you tell it to me?"

"Um, okay." I said. To me, this was a sign of improvement. Jasper barely spoke to me because I was human, so I was very excited for this new development.

"Knock knock" I started.

Jasper smiled, and replied, "Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow" I grimaced, he had to think that this was stupid.

"Interrupting-"

"MOO!" I yelled, interrupting him. He giggled, but I heard Emmett's booming laughter come from inside the house.

I watched as Emmett ran from the house at full speed and stop in front of me and Jasper.

"Bella that was great! And it gave me the best idea!" Emmett yelled. He turned his attention to Jasper.

"Jazzy, knock knock?"

Jasper looked at me, nervous. "Who's there?" he questioned.

"Interrupting completely uncalled for." Emmett was shaking because he was holding in his laughter.

"Interrupt-" was all I heard from Jasper before I saw Emmett's giant hand collide with Jasper's face. Jasper flew a few feet before he hit a tree and took it down in the front yard. Jasper flew up and smacked Emmett.

"That was completely uncalled for Emmett!" He screeched.

Oh. Now I got it. I broke into laughter as I realized the joke.

I heard Esme from the inside of the house call. "You're both replanting that tree!"

As my laughter died down, I began to think of the next joke I would tell Edward. Where should I start?


	3. The Golfers

Edward quickly grabbed me by the waist and ran me up into the living room of the gorgeous Cullen mansion to avoid the ensuing fight with Emmett and Jasper. I was worried for their safety, but Edward seemed to recognize the look on my face before I voiced my concern.

"Don't worry, Bella, they will both be fine. If Jasper hadn't wanted a good fight, he wouldn't have be giving off waves of excitement and anger to Emmett."

"Oh." I stated dumbly, pretending to understand.

"You see, love, after hanging out with the same people for 100 years, playing cards gets boring. You can only play so many games, and eventually, the games start repeating. Fights, however, fights are never the same. You can always be surprised by a fight."

"Except you, of course." I said bitterly. "Nothing can surprise you."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You surprise me every day, love".

"So fights are surprising to you?" I asked. Couldn't he hear what moves the fighters were thinking of?

"No. But they are still fun to watch." He said.

"Well, jokes don't surprise you, shouldn't they still be funny?"

"It doesn't work like that, Bella, I know the whole joke so quickly that it isn't even funny."

"Dammit. You are so stubborn."

"As are you, love. You are not going to give this up, are you?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Never. I _will _surprise you with a joke. A _hilarious _joke. You wait and see, Edward. You wait and see."

His only response was a small giggle. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head once more.

I backed out of his arms. "Okay, Edward, prepare yourself for this one."

"Okay, Bella."

Just at that point, Emmett walked into the living room.

"Jasper had to go out and uproot a tree from the forest. He demolished the other one."

"You're the one that hit him, Emmett." Edward stated. Obviously.

"I know, but I won the fight, so that is what his punishment is this time. I mean, I could have gone for something torturous and humiliating, but if their is a chore I can get out of-"

"Emmett! Shush! I am trying to tell Edward a joke, so shut up and listen." I interrupted.

"Okay Bella. I will be good." Emmett retorted. He then made a show of sitting on the couch and crossing his legs in a very polite fashion.

"Okay. So these two men are on a golf course, and a funeral procession drives by."

"Wait a second, Bella" Emmett stopped me. That was annoying.

"Emmett! What ever you have to say can wait for 30 seconds! Okay?!" I practically yelled at him. I returned to my joke.

"So one golfer takes off his hat, and bows his head as the procession moves along past the golf course. The other man is shocked by how caring his friend is. 'Wow, man, that's really nice of you to do.' the first golfer says. The man who bowed his head looked up and said, 'Well, it's the least I could do. I was married to her for 15 years."

I looked eagerly at Edward, waiting for the inevitable laughter. All he said was,

"Hmm. When Emmett heard that joke, the man had been married for 50 years."

"WHAT!?" I glared at Emmett! "You have heard that joke before?"

"That's why I tried to stop you. I knew if you finished it, I would think of the punch line before you got there. I was going to leave, but you told me to shut up, so I did." Emmett got a huge grin on his face.

"It's okay, love, it was a very funny joke. Thank you for telling it to me." Edward said while rubbing my back. He was trying to make me feel better. Or he was trying to get me to give up.

"You're not getting out of this that easy, Edward. I will tell you a joke that you don't see coming. I am not giving up."

Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He turned away, and I heard him mumble one word under his breath. "Dammit."

I guess I had some research to do.


	4. Blondie

Apparently, when you google "jokes" on your exceptionally old and slow computer, it can do only one thing; crash. After a while, I got so sick of watching the screen do nothing that I got up and called Alice.

Before the first ring finished, Alice answered. "I am bringing my laptop over now, Bella. It has wi-fi internet, and your next door neighbors have a wireless internet box without a password, so we can hack into their connection. I will be over in 3 minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Alice. You're the greatest." I smiled into the phone.

"Anytime sis." Alice's reply enhanced my smile even more. She truly thought of me as a sister.

When Alice arrived, she pulled out a slim laptop, pink of course, and got onto Google.

She left the room, claiming she wouldn't look into the future so that my new joke choice could surprise Edward.

I found a site that looked promising and looked at the many categories of jokes.

Edward was definitely not the type to enjoy a red neck joke, so we would skip that category.

He didn't look like a dirty joke person, and I wasn't the type of person to tell them.

I saw vampire jokes, and I wrote down some of my favorites. I would save those for tomorrow, when Edward and me were on our date in the meadow. I could hit him with joke after joke until he found one humorous.

When I saw the link for blonde jokes, I found one I thought appropriate, and jotted it down under the other jokes. It made me laugh when I read it, so maybe when I said it, I could make Edward laugh, too.

I called Alice into my room and asked if she could run me back to her house.

"Is your homework done? Don't forget it's Thursday." Alice replied smartly.

"Yes mommy. And besides, it's only six. Charlie is working late tonight, so I have nothing to do. Now take me to your dungeon."

At least I could make the other Cullens laugh. When Alice was done giggling, she picked me up and ran me back to her house.

When we arrived, Edward was already waiting for me in the living room.

"Thanks Alice. You should go hunt with Jasper." I told her. I needed to get her and her visions away from Edward before I decided on which joke to tell.

"Um, okay Bella. Jazzy could use it anyway."

Jasper ran downstairs quick as a bullet and grabbed Alice's hand. They were off together in the blink of an eye.

"Where is Esme?" I asked Edward.

"Off to buy a new tree in Seattle. Apparently the one from the forest didn't suffice."

"Carlisle?"

"He's at the hospital"

"Emmett? Rosalie?" I asked.

"They are... um... preoccupied. Upstairs, for a little while." Edward averted his gaze.

"Ew" I said, then gagged a little for effect. Well, we were as alone as we were going to get, so I might as well tell my joke now.

"Ok Edward. So this man needs to hire some people to help with his job, and he hires a bunch of dumb blondes. Well one day-"

I was cut off by something stone hard and cold tackling me to the ground.

I looked up to see Rosalie on top of me in nothing but a robe, her blonde hair hanging in my face. Oops. She could hear my blonde joke from... upstairs.

"I swear, Bella, if you know what is good for you, you will not finish that joke. In fact, you will NEVER tell a blonde joke in this house, no to _any _member of this family, **ever **again!"

Frightened, I nodded my head while Rosalie was on top of me. I looked to Edward, who was fighting a smile.

"Good girl" Rose said as she got off of me. She grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said as she dashed up the stairs.

A small chuckle escaped Edward. "Oh, shut up Edward." I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you hear her thoughts when she was about to murder me?"

"Oh, Bella, I heard her thoughts. She was completely in control. She was no where near murdering you. Plus, where is the fun in that?"

I growled at Edward for letting Rose scare me like that.

"Sorry, love. I just couldn't pass that up." Edward was backtracking now. He saw how upset I was.

"It's okay Edward. But you should take me home. I don't want to make any one else angry."

Edward scooped me up and ran me home. We hung out for a while before he left temporarily for the night.

While he was gone, I though of the other jokes I had written down. I would have to pick the best ones for our date tomorrow. I would not give up.

* * *

My First Author's Note!

Ok everybody! You have NO idea how nervous I was to post my first FF ever! I mean, I have been reading Twilight Fan Fics for _ever _and I know that my stuff will never stand up to all the wonderful stories I have read, but I was SO very excited to get your reviews! I literally screamed a little when I checked my email! And YAY for this being my longest chapter yet! Okay, so I know how I want this story to end, but I have _no_ plans for the jokes in between, so I hope they are not too lame. I am updating with one chapter every day, so I should be done be the end of next week. Thanks everybody! You all make me so very happy!

Oh, P.S. The rest of that joke goes like this:

So the boss goes to this house because he is a handy man. The woman is having him paint the interior. In the living room, the woman says, "I would love to see a light blue in this room."  
The man nods, and sticks his head out the front door and screams, "Green side up!" The woman is perplexed, but, not wanting to intrude, continues on without asking.  
In the kitchen, the woman says, "I would love for this room to be a deep red." Again, the handyman nods, then sticks his head out the open window and screams,  
"Green side up!" Again, the woman lets it slide. Finally, in the bedroom, the woman says,  
"I think that this room would look lovely with a soft brown" Yet again, the worker nods and moves to the nearest window. He sticks his head out and shouts,  
"Green side up!"  
"May I ask _why _you are doing that?" The woman asks, irritated. "Are you going to paint my house green?!"  
Laughing, the man replies, "Oh, no ma'am. I just hired some blondes and they are across the street laying sod. I have to remind them to put the green side up."

Lame, I know, but I don't have a lot of great jokes in store, and I am saving the good ones for later. I think that is a little better than the first one. right?

Have any ideas? Please message them to me, don't post them in reviews, every one can see them then.

Love you guys already!

TayBee


	5. The Meadow

The next morning, I woke in Edward's arms. I grinned as I tuned to face his chest and nuzzled my face in his neck. We stayed in the same position, not saying anything, for what could have been days.

But I assume it was only around 15 minutes.

"Time to get up love."

"Five more minutes" I mumbled incoherently into his chest.

Edward laughed, "Sorry love, but we need to get to school soon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the penitentiary."

Edward chuckled.

"Well, at least I can make you laugh sometimes. That's relieving."

"Bella, love, you can make me laugh unlike anyone else. Don't you worry about that. Now get up. I will start your shower for you so the water is warm."

"Fine." I grumbled.

I rolled out of bed after Edward left the room. I grabbed my bag and went to my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I heard the shower turn on, and the door to the bathroom open and close.

"Charlie! I didn't know you were home!" Edward exclaimed from downstairs.

"I bet you are probably wondering what I am doing here. Well, um...let's see..."

I sprinted out of my room and to the bathroom. I yelled on my way there

"Charlie! Don't overreact! Edward just now got here, he let himself in, because he thought that um..."

I got to the bathroom door to see Edward standing by himself. No Charlie.

Bewildered, I stared at him. Panic was written across my face as I asked

"Where did Charlie go?!"

Edward just started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"You... should have... seen..." pause for more laughter, "your... face! I told you... that you... could make me laugh!" Edward managed to say in between belts of laughter.

I realized at this point that Charlie had not seen Edward. In fact, Charlie was not even home. Edward, the bastard, had pulled a prank on me, one that scared me terribly.

"That was NOT funny." I stated bluntly before walking past him and stepping into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it.

"Bella, I am sorry. Please come out." Edward pleaded from the other side of the door.

I didn't respond. I quickly undressed and got in the shower. At least the water was already warm.

"Bella, please. Come out."

Obviously, Edward didn't know I was in the shower. After about 10 minutes, he caught on, and stopped begging from the other side of the door. I turned off the shower when I had calmed down a little and realized in my haste to get to the bathroom, I had never grabbed an outfit for today.

I barely opened the door to the bathroom with only a towel on. I peaked my head out the door. Edward was gone, but I could smell eggs and waffles from downstairs.

"Edward." I said once. Within a blink of an eye, Edward was in front of me.

"I am truly sorry love, I hope that I didn't upset-"

"Edward, stop. I just need some clothes. Grab some for me, please?"

"Of course, love" He ran off.

Edward came back with some clothes for me. I blushed when I realized he had also brought me a bra and underwear. _That _was embarrassing.

* * *

That afternoon, after school, we went to our meadow, Edward and I sat in the grass. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before I decided to try the classic jokes you see on wrappers of Laffy Taffy. Classics.

"Edward, what did the blanket say to the bed?"

"Bella, blankets don't talk. Blankets are inanimate objects." The smart ass.

"No, you're wrong, Edward. The blanket said 'I've got you covered'".

"Hmm."

Did this boy never laugh!? I knew that wasn't true, especially after _this _morning, but really?! At this point, I decided that I was just going to keep telling jokes. I wasn't going to really care what Edward said. I would not stop until he laughed.

"What falls down, but never gets hurt?" This one was funnier.

"You. I always catch you."

"True, but the answer is snow." I retorted.

"I get it." Edward said. Hmm. I was going to have to think harder. I remembered the vampire jokes from yesterday.

"Why did the vampire give his girlfriend a blood test?"

"Bella, that's offensive."

"No it's not. He wanted to see if she was his type." I giggled. That really was an ironic joke. I knew all to well I was Edward's "type".

"Bella, you don't need to do this. You can stop."

I was annoying him. I might as well use it to my advantage.

"Can you stay safe from a vampire if you carry a torch?"

"What? Bella, that doesn't make sense." Edward was indeed getting annoyed.

"Sure you can. It just depends on how fast you carry the torch."

"Bella, who told you these jokes? A toddler?"

I continued on.

"What is it like kissing a vampire?"

"Bella, you know the answer to that." Edward smirked.

"It's a real pain in the neck."

Again, I was cut off by something cold and hard tackling me to the ground. However, this time when I looked up, Edward was on top of me, attacking my neck with small kisses.

"Is kissing me really that bad?" Edward asked between kisses.

I threaded my hands in his hair, amazed by the sudden contact. "Nh, um, no, it's not that bad." I managed to get out. Great, I was mumbling like an idiot.

Edward laughed. I was upset by this. Mainly because he was laughing, and it had nothing to do with my joke. However, when his lips touched mine, I almost completely forgot about my mission to tell him a joke.

_Almost._

_

* * *

_

AN:

_Ok! So I bet that by this chapter you figured out why I rated this story Teen.  
For swearing. :)  
Is that too anal of me? IDK.  
What do you guys think?  
I had a steep drop in views for chapter 4, I hope I'm not losing your interest.  
For those of you that want to read a good story, I recommend "Perfect Strangers" by TIL.  
It's yummy. :)_

_Please review_. I get so excited when you do.  
Love ya'll. (I'm from Texas, we use that word often.)  
TayBee 


	6. Forgetful

Around twilight, Edward and I left the meadow. I had permission to sleep at Edward's house that night. Apparently, I was on a shopping trip with Alice. When we arrived back to the Cullen mansion, I went to the living room to sit and talk with Edward and his siblings. The fact that I still had not surprised Edward with a joke plagued my mind.

"Have any of you ever even tried to surprise Edward before?" I asked the group.

Edward grimaced.

"If you sing songs in your head, or translate a book you have memorized into another language, you can block your thoughts. As long as you don't think of it, he doesn't know what is coming. But it is hard with jokes. When you are telling one, you have to think of what you are going to say next." Alice said.

"What kind of songs do you sing?" I asked, truly curious.

"Emmett usually sings Barbie Girl." Edward replied. I laughed.

I decided that now was the time to tell yet another joke. I would need a disclaimer first.

"Have _any _of you heard the joke about the old couple who couldn't remember much?"

I looked around the room. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all shook their heads no.

"Ok then. Here we go. So this old couple is having a really hard time remembering things. They go to their doctor to see what is wrong. He tells them that they are healthy, but they should start writing things down to help them out.

'Make sure you write _everything _down. Carry a notepad with you at all times. If you need to go to the bathroom, write it down so you don't forget where you are going on your way there.' the doctor tells them.

That night, the couple is watching TV when the husband gets up.

'Where are you going?' the wife asks.

'To the kitchen' the man replies.

'Would you get me some ice cream? Write it down so you won't forget.'

'I don't need to write it down' the husband protested.

'Well, fine, but I want ice cream with whipped cream and strawberries. If you forget because you didn't write it down, I will be very angry.' she warns.

'I WON'T FORGET! Stupid woman!' he shouts. About 20 minutes later, the man comes back in and hands the wife a plate with eggs and bacon.

'I TOLD you that you should have written it down!' she yelled. 'You forgot my toast!'"

I watched as the room broke out into laughter. Everyone, _but_ Edward.

"Edward?! Why aren't you laughing!?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't ask me if _I _had heard that joke before." He replied smugly. Frick. Edward had heard that joke before. The _one _person in the room that I was trying to make laugh, wouldn't.

Emmett began howling with laughter. "Shut up Emmett" I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you have to see things from my point of view." Emmett began. "It is just _so _funny watching you try to tell Edward a joke, and it is entirely impossible! It is so hilarious!"

That pissed me off.

"Emmett, I try to see thing from you point of view, _really, I do. _But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I said.

And then, all at once, I heard something. Edward. Laughing. Laughing _hard._

In between laughter, he managed to get out a few words.

"Oh... my God!... Bella, I have... _never... _heard that one... before!"

He continued laughing while Emmett pouted over my good comeback. Everyone else in the room was laughing too.

When Edward recovered, he hugged me tight. "That was a good joke, love."

Oh my God! That counted as a joke!? I smiled brightly. Edward turned me to look at him.

"That was a joke?" I asked.

"Of course it was!" Edward exclaimed. "It had a lead in, a hook, _and _a punch line! A great punch line at that. Plus, it was at Emmett's expense, so it was all the more wonderful!"

Well, I _guess _I could be satisfied. I wasn't really trying when I told that joke, so I wasn't sure if it really counted. _But,_ Edward said it was a joke, and the others seemed to enjoy it, too. It made Edward laugh, and he said he had never heard it before. I guess that was a joke! I was very proud of myself. I had accomplished the impossible.

"I guess I _can_ make you laugh, huh?" I asked Edward.

"As I said, love, you can make me laugh unlike anyone else."

"Good, at least I have _some _hold over you."

Edward's lips attacked mine at this point, soft and sweet. When he pulled away, I noticed we were alone. I blushed.

"Isabella, you have a hold over me that no one on this earth will ever come close to. You hold my heart." He stopped to kiss me again, a small peck. "You hold my mind" He touched his forehead to mine. "You hold my every thought. _Your _hold is unbreakable, and I couldn't be happier that _you _are the one that has it, has me. My dead heart beats again when ever I am in your presence."

I smiled. I felt like I needed to say something. Tell him how I felt exactly the same. That I knew no one else would ever hold my heart. But I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't even remember my name.

"Breathe, Bella."

Oh yeah, Bella, that's it. I sucked in a wild gasp of air and brought his lips to mine. We moved our lips in a perfect harmony for what seemed like an eternity.

This was where I was always meant to be.

* * *

AN: How do you like it!?  
I _think _I am done with this story, but I really want to continue it! I am so sad to be leaving it!  
Maybe Bella decides that wasn't really a joke?  
However, I think that is a good way to end it. So IDK.  
If I come up with more, I will add it. And I will add it tomorrow.  
I will not break my update every day promise.  
Anyway. Fan Fiction was a great experience, and I want to write another story.  
I was wondering if anyone wanted to message me some ideas?

If the future, when I have been a fan fic member for a month, I would _Love _to become a beta!  
I am really good with grammar and stuff, so lemme know if you want me!  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

PLEASE REVIEW! they make me SO happy!  
Love Ya'll!  
TayBee


End file.
